The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a steering wheel and having a transponder communication device, which device is designed for the contactless communication with at least one transponder, which transponder causes control information to be supplied to the motor vehicle, and having a transmission coil adapted to receive transponder signals which each contain at least one type of control information, which coil is arranged in the interior of the motor vehicle, is mechanically connected to a part of the motor vehicle and is electrically connected to the transponder communication device, which device is adapted to detect identification information representing at least a part of a received transponder signal.
Such a motor vehicle of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from, for example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,392 A. In this known motor vehicle the transmission coil is accommodated in a cavity of the driver's door of the motor vehicle. This location gives rise to some problems, such as the fact that the transmission coil is exposed to a comparatively strong extent to the effects of moisture and, in some cases, to temperature effects, that a comparatively long and intricate arrangement of the connecting leads between the transmission coil and the transponder-communication device is required, and that the transmission coil and the connecting leads are likely to be damaged in the event of an accident.